


Lungs and Petals and an Empty Bed

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: They say there's a disease where love is so strong your lungs fill with flowers. What they don't tell you sometimes mourning a love does the same.





	Lungs and Petals and an Empty Bed

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble cause I've been wanting to do a Hanahaki fic for a while and I had such an interesting thought.

Locus wakes with a start. Something caught in his lungs. He heaves out, body leaning over as he coughs up a soft colour.

Locus takes a moment to choke coughing up more. Until a whole flower comes forth. Carnation, pink and lovely. Bits of blood fall off it. Locus takes his hand and lightly holds the flower in his hands. His lungs still feel so full. He starts coughing again.

He did not get a chance to study the flower. He drops the flower covering his mouth again. It burns his throat. His throat closes and he falls backwards in his bed.

The morning to come was much calmer. Locus could breath. He takes a moment to collect himself. He would push that nights disaster to a horrible dream. But the petals in and on his bed remind him he is mourning.

There was an urban myth. That unrequited love will fill your longs with flowers and the only cure is receive that love back. 

But in any story it is never mentioned what may happen if the one your heart desired is dead.

Was it love though? Or was it a dream so powerful for a moment of what ifs and could of beens that Locus became sick with it. He'll never truly know. Or at least he'll never admit to knowing.

He moves himself out of the bed, hand on his helmet. Maybe if he stayed just long enough to bury Felix his lungs wouldn't be filled with regret and mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but it was a scene that popped in my head so I thought I'd get it out before I forget it.
> 
> also
> 
> Pink carnations stand for remembrance of the deceased. For those who want to know


End file.
